


all for fun

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Modern Era, Pokemon - Freeform, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione doesn’t know what to do when she comes home from work only to find a stranger sitting in her living room, pacing around with her head stuck in her phone. Her hair is black and cut short, her skin pale. From the glimpses she sees from hidden behind the kitchen counter, she appears to be Asian, probably Japanese, and she hums under her breath as dings come from her device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all for fun

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston

Hermione doesn’t know what to do when she comes home from work only to find a stranger sitting in her living room, pacing around with her head stuck in her phone. Her hair is black and cut short, her skin pale. From the glimpses she sees from hidden behind the kitchen counter, she appears to be Asian, probably Japanese, and she hums under her breath as dings come from her device.

She stops for one tense moment, scrunching up her eyebrows in concentration. Her gaze is down at her phone, but she’s facing Hermione’s direction. 

She could turn and try to escape; the girl doesn’t appear armed. The window from the living room where the other resides is open, which is how she must have gotten in. Is she one of Hermione’s neighbors, or does she normally just break into people’s apartments to use their WiFi?

Slowly and cautiously, Hermione slips her phone out of her pocket. If she could just dial the authorities and manage to slip away, she could figure out something to do. It’s not that she’s not capable of handling this situation on her own, she’s just not thinking clearly. Naturally, she’s not used to an attractive stranger swearing at her phone in her lounge. 

She dials one number and lets out a soft hiss when it makes a sound. She freezes, closing her eyes as if that would stop the inevitable from happening.

The music stops for a moment, as does the girls’ constant muttering. She hears footsteps across the soft carpet and holds her breath, but maybe she could just—

“Oh, I thought I heard someone come in. Hello.” She says casually, leaning over the counter so that Hermione is forced to glance up. Her smooth voice is casual, and slightly scratchy as if she smokes or screams too much. Maybe both. Hermione notices a nose piercing and wow, is she more attractive up close. Is that a freckle on her nose? Must be, there’s one more on her right cheek.

“So… Is this your apartment?” She asks conversationally, setting the phone down for a moment and leaning across the table. 

“Erm… Yeah. What’re you doing here?” Hermione counters. Her voice wavers slightly, but whether it’s from fear, intimidation, or just plain fascination, she doesn’t know. 

“Easy. Did you know your house was, like, a Pokémon Go hotspot?” The girl asks, giving a quirk of her lips with Hermione thinks is a smile.

“It’s a… What?” Hermione’s seen an article on the new phenomenon in the newspaper a couple times, but she’d never bothered to read it. She cocks her head to the side and slowly stands so she’s actually facing her.

“Look.” The other slides her phone across the counter, which Hermione narrowly catches before it hits the ground, but the girl doesn’t even seem that phased. The app is open still, the battle paused. She recognizes some of the characters from her childhood, but other than that, it doesn’t add up.

“So… What does this have to do with you breaking into my house?” Hermione inquires slowly.

“Shh, breaking in is a harsh word choice. I call it…” She waves her hands out dramatically after slipping her phone into her pocket. “An opportunity to catch more Pokémon.”

Hermione snorts once, rolling her eyes. “Well, as much as I’ve enjoyed your stay, I think you should go.”

She pouts, huffing as her shoulders deflate. “Oh, come on. Can’t I just stay for a little longer? I have a Dragonair captive.”

“A drago-whata? Never mind, just… Please.” Hermione crosses her arms with a purse of her lips. 

The girl huffs, leaning forward. “Well, what if I made out with you for a couple hours? Then could I stay?” She proposes, and Hermione rolls her eyes.

“As tempting as the offer is, I’ll have to say no this time.” Hermione says sarcastically.

“But I live right next door!” She complains, and Hermione narrows her eyebrows. So she is her neighbor.

“You’re Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?” She asks.

“That’s me.”

Hermione blinks a couple times. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

“Because it was funny.” Pansy’s mouth curls up in an almost cruel smirk.

Hermione falters before grabbing her hand and toting her towards the door. “That’s it, Pikachu, get out of here. Go catch Pokémon in your own home.”

“But I’ve already caught them all!” Pansy protests, her heels skidding across the hard-wood floor of the kitchen. She’ll probably be back, which is why she’s conceding somewhat.

“Good for you. Goodbye, Pansy.” Hermione calls briskly, all but shoving her out the door once it’s opened. The girl doesn’t even stumble, she remains graceful, keeping her head tipped up so she can look down at Hermione. 

She doesn’t beg anymore, but there’s a satisfied smile on her face. She stops the door when Hermione tries to swing it shut. Her fingers are dainty and manicured, but stark bruises are on her knuckles.

“Oh, yeah. You might want to close the window. I think your cat escaped.” She tells her smugly. 

Hermione slams the door in her face.


End file.
